More
by Sailor Grape
Summary: A songfic on the blossoming romance between Usagi and Mamoru


Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine... The song is You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That by Toby Keith...  
  
  
  


More  
  


  
       Under the twinkling lights of the decorations, Usagi watched with longing as all of  
her friends twirled around the dance floor.  She had been sitting in the same spot all  
night, the festivities of the Winter Ball going on around her.  She sighed for the  
hundredth time, wishing she were taking part in the fun.  
  
  
      His eyes had been on her all night.  They had set on her when she first arrived with  
her friends, followed her movements throughout dinner, and remained on her still.  
  
      He could not understand why she had been refined to her chair in  the corner.  In  
her pale pink satin gown, she looked nothing less than stunning.  Why she had not  
been asked to dance a single time remained a mystery.  Seeing her unhappy  
expression, he decided to make a change.  
  
      Clapping politely as one song ended and another began, Usagi leaned back in her  
chair.  
  
      "Usagi-chan, did you see me twirling around out there?" Minako bounced up to the  
table.  
  
      "I sure did," Usagi laughed softly.  
  
      "Are you feeling all right?" Minako asked, noticing her friend's passiveness.  
  
      "Hai.  I'm just a bit tired is all.  I was actually thinking about leaving."  
  
      "Not before you dance..."  
  
      Usagi looked up sharply as the words floated to her.  "Mamoru!" she gasped.  
  
      In a tuxedo the same midnight black as his hair, Mamoru stood tall and graceful  
over the table.  He held out his hand.  "Shall we?" he asked simply.  
  
      Dumbfounded, Usagi could not find her voice to speak.  Instead, she placed her tiny  
hand in his and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.  
  
      In one fluid movement Usagi was in Mamoru's arms and gliding across the floor.  
 They weren't moving fast, yet she saw everything in a blur.  
  
      She glanced up at him, their eyes meeting.  "Doushite?" she asked.  
  
      "What do you mean?" he raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
      "Why did you ask me to dance?"  
  
      "I saw you sitting by yourself, never dancing once.  I found it an injustice for no one  
to be able to witness your beauty and charm all because you were confined to the  
corner."  
  
      "Iie, I'm nothing special..." she lowered her gaze.  
  
      Mamoru stopped, grabbing her chin softly and raising her eyes to his.  "If you  
weren't, I wouldn't be so mesmerized by you."  
  
      Usagi blushed.  "I don't think-" she started.  
  
      Her words were quickly cut off by the soft touch of Mamoru's lips on hers in a kiss  
that made her knees go weak.  
  
  
I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine.  
Something shot right through me.  
My heart skipped a beat in time.  
  
  
      As Mamoru pulled away slightly, he searched her eyes for any glimpse, any  
glimmer, any sign of reciprocal feelings.  'Why did I just do that?' he cursed himself  
silently after she had not spoken.  They had long since stopped moving.  
  
      'Did he just kiss me?' Usagi wondered in a daze.  'Iie, he couldn't have.  But he  
did...'  
  
      "Mamoru?" she barely whispered his name.  
  
      "Hai?" he answered anxiously.  
  
      She paused, a moment of indecision washing over her face.  "Never mind..."  
  
      Mamoru let out a breath he never knew he had been holding.  He waited, expecting  
her to leave him on the dance floor.  Much to his surprise, she just tucked her head in  
the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.  
  
      Not questioning her actions, he pulled her tiny frame closer as they began to dance.  
  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight.  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things.  
I even think I saw a flash of light.  
It felt like electricity.  
  
  
      A thousand thoughts swam through Mamoru's mind.  Why _did_ he ask her to dance?  
 There were plenty of girls who weren't dancing.  So why her?  Why Usagi?  
  
      Because she'd the only one he wanted to ask...  
  
      But why?  They were barely friends, only tolerating each other to humor Motoki.  
 But she's not like the other girls...  
  
      She's different.  She's not friend material.  
  
      She's... more.  
  
  
      Usagi found that her senses were jumbled together.  Even though her eyes were  
closed, she could still see those soulful eyes.  She could still taste their kiss, it's  
magic intermingling with the faint smell of rose petals.  She could hear his heart  
beating through his chest, in time with her own.  Mostly, she could feel his strong arms  
encasing her firmly yet gently, his long fingers caressing the small of her back.  
  
      Unable to resist, she turned her gaze up to him, their lips only a painstakingly few  
inches apart.  
  
      'Does he feel it too?' she wondered.  'Am I feeling things that aren't there?'  
  
      As the space between their eager lips lessened, Usagi surrendered herself  
completely to him.  
  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that,  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes,  
And I won't know where I'm at.  
We'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around  
And around and around and around.  
  
  
      Being in Mamoru's arms, Usagi felt the world around them disappear and create a  
heaven where only the two existed.  
  
      'Matte, slow down!  You never even liked the man that much!  Better be careful, love  
is dangerous to toy with.'  
  
      Who's talking love?  It's just dancing.  
  
      It's just... more.  
  
  
      "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Rei blinked.  
  
      "I believe so," Ami answered slowly.  
  
      "Did she mention anything about liking someone?" Makoto demanded.  
  
      Minako just watched, her mouth still agape.  
  
      "She never mentioned a boyfriend," Makoto continued.  
  
      "I didn't think she even liked Mamoru that much," Rei thought aloud, "But that kiss  
shows otherwise."  
  
      "Our Usagi, in love!" Makoto gushed, her eyes never leaving the couple.  
  
  
They're all watching us now.  
They think we're falling in love.  
They'd never believe we're just friends.  
When you kiss me like this,  
I think you mean it like that.  
If you do, baby, kiss me again.  
  
  
      Not once, but twice did Mamoru get to experience the euphoria of holding Usagi in  
his arms and claiming her lips as if she were his to do so.  
  
      'I've no need for attachments!' he argued against the feelings.  'Between studying  
and working, I have no time for a girlfriend.  Besides, I am under the impression that  
Usagi only danced with me so she wouldn't fall asleep from boredom.  She hasn't said  
two words to me...  
  
  
      Nestled deep into Mamoru's gently embrace, Usagi felt time slowly stop, as she  
wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
      Yet forever was such a long time for people who were only dancing.  In the back of  
her mind, she suspected that his feelings and actions were superficial at best.  
  
      When all they've really known is insult, how can they be anything more?  
  
  
      Looking down at the girl breathing softly in his arms, Mamoru thought, "How can  
anyone not be enchanted by her?  She's the embodiment of an angel the heavens weep  
over in envy.  She has a way about her that's... different tonight.  What secrets are you  
holding, Usagi?'  
  
      "Nani?"  
  
      His face flushed as he realized he must have spoke aloud.  
  
      Usagi stared up at him questioningly.  "Did you say something?"  
  
      "Just thinking aloud, nothing important," he answered quickly, giving a nervous  
laugh.  
  
      "Oh."  She returned her head to his chest, her eyes closing.  
  
      Mamoru sighed in relief.  'That was close.  Demo... I really want to know.  Why am I  
so relentless to let you go?'  
  
  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair,  
But dancing is as far as it goes.  
Girl, you never moved me  
Quite the way you moved me tonight.  
I just wanted you to know.  
  
  
      "Mamoru..."  
  
      "Usagi?"  
  
      She held his gaze, her never-ending pools of liquid blue pulling him in to where he  
felt he was drowning in her.  
  
      "I... i don't understand," she murmured.  "What is happening between us?"  
  
      "I don't know," he answered unwillingly, wanting desperately to be able to answer  
both of their questions.  "I'm finding it difficult to breath being so close to you.  I feel like  
I'm lost, but I don't want to be found."  
  
      "I thought you couldn't stand me?"  
  
       He gaped at her bluntness.  "I never disliked you," he confessed.  "I just have this  
thing about being cautious around people."  He gave her a sidelong glance.  "What  
about you?  Do you hate me?"  
  
      "Well, I did.  I don't now," she replied quickly after seeing his crestfallen expression.  
 "I don't know what I feel anymore. To tell you the truth, I've never been in this situation  
before.  I've never been so confused around a guy.  I've never wanted the night to go on  
forever before."  
  
      A tiny smile played upon his lips.  "Confusion is never good.  Let me help you make  
up your mind..."  Mamoru grazed her mouth with his, pulling away as suddenly as he  
had kissed her.  
  
      Usagi's eyes remained closed, her hands clutching the front of his jacket.  Her lips  
curled up into a grin.  A giggle escaped.  
  
      "What is so amusing?" he wanted to know.  
  
      "Twenty years from now I'll still be able to remember the exact moment I started to  
fall in love with you."  She laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
      "We'll both remember," he promised before kissing her again.  
  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that,  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes,  
And I won't know where I'm at.  
We'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around  
and around and around and around.  
  
  
      "Ok, I'm really confused," Minako muttered, holding her head as if it hurt.  
  
      "What's to be confused about?  I was right!" Makoto exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
      "Exactly how were you right?" Rei demanded.  
  
      "Have you not been watching those two?  They're in love!"  
  
      "With all due respect to the great love guru, I think we shouldn't jump to conclusions  
about Usagi-chan and Mamoru," Ami said wryly.  
  
      "Who's jumping?  Look at them!"  
  
      Four pairs of eyes turned in the direction of their friend, watching as she was twirled  
around on the dance floor.  
  
      "I'd say they're more than friends!" Makoto smirked.  
  
      No one had a reply.  
  
  
They're all watching us now.  
They think we're falling in love.  
They'd never believe we're just friends.  
When you kiss me like this,  
I think you mean it like that.  
If you do, baby, kiss me again.  
Kiss me again...  
  
  
      "Your friends are staring at us," Mamoru said in amusement.  
  
      "What friends?" Usagi replied, snuggling up to him.  "We're the only ones here."  
  
      "You know, you're right."  He rested his chin on the top of her head.  "Can we stay  
like this forever?"  
  
      "Only if we're lucky."  
  
      "Do you believe we've had a little luck?"  
  
      "Iie...  We've had even more than that."  
  
      "I do believe you're right," he murmured as he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
